One Night
by Insane-Pisces
Summary: Droite is walking through Heartland Tower where she notices Kaito all alone and goes to speak with him. Before she knew it, he fell asleep on her shoulder, and she wonders what to do. (Anxietyshipping one shot 3)


**Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**

 **-One Night-**

The sky was dark blue, almost pure black, in the shadow of the night. Numerous lights from the metropolis lit up the crystallized skyscrapers, but few reached to illuminate the vacant sky. The sparkling stars became ninjas as they hid their shine from view. Usually, thousands lit up the sky as a lake reflecting firefly light, but not this one night. Were they scared to reveal themselves, to open their hearts to the despair hidden below? Did they stay away because they feared and loathed the city and its naive civilians? _Who could blame them...?_

His eyes reflected the tenebrous sky, turning his pale grey-blue eyes into a somber blue. _Heartland City?_ He thought. _Heartless City..._ A metropolis' lonely void couldn't compare to the calming ether of an isolated woodland. He missed the scent of springtime, the soft aroma of tree blossoms and grass blades, the beautiful vision of fluttering butterflies, freshly metamorphosed from their fragile cocoons; that world was all but lost to him now. What was nature anymore? He even lost sight of his own nature. Sometimes he felt like an new entity; he wasn't himself, the same blissful and naive teenager he was once. Did one's fall from innocence have to be so cruel? Fate must despise him.

He dully sighed and leaned against the rim of the balcony towards the bottom of Heartland Tower, the cool breeze blowing the blue-green part of his hair backwards. His eyes were thick with drowsiness, but he was unable sleep just yet. Since he was secluded in his pessimistic thoughts, he took no notice of the woman passing through the hallway inside. She paused when she noticed him, all by himself. His black trench coat was waving slowly in the soft wind of the night. Every time I see him, he's alone. She thought sympathetically, biting her lip and feeling her face begin to blush.

"Hey, Kaito," she caught him completely by surprise. He turned his head swiftly, startled as she had tapped his shoulder and spoke to him, her orange eyes shining with empathy.

"D-Droite?" He blinked."What are you doing here?" He muttered dully, turning away from her and continuing to stare at the blank sky, pretending he didn't care in the least that she was there.

"I saw you standing out here all alone." she replied, leaning against the railing beside him. He turned his head so that he could barely even see her out of his peripheral vision. "It's a frigid night, isn't it? What are you doing out here?" Despite his attempts to ignore her, she leaned closer to him.

"Nothing," he muttered, frowning in annoyance.

"You look tired," she perceived, resisting the urge to run her fingers across his pale cheeks.

"I do not!" he hurriedly snapped, glaring at her. He turned back away afterwards, continuing to frown.

There was a few minutes of silence. The two of them both stared up at the black atmosphere. Droite noticed out of the corner of her vision Kaito's flickering eyes. He was obviously exhausted; she could tell from the way his head kept slightly tipping to the side before he hurriedly set it straight again. "You should be in bed." Droite said softly.

"I'm not tired." He insisted stubbornly, forcing his eyes to remain open.

"You're lying," she mumbled to herself although her voice came out much louder than she had expected.

"You don't know me at all." Kaito snapped. Droite was somewhat hurt by the comment. The two of them had been working together for almost 4 months. They've spoken plenty of times, so how could she be oblivious to who he was? "Then tell me who you are," was her calm response as she fought to hide her emotions.

"No one," he sighed.

"No one?"

"I was a person, once, but now I'm simply shed skin, a cast, a shell."

"That can't be correct." she protested.

"It's how it is."

Another awkward silence followed. _You're no one? I don't believe you. I already know who you are... You... You're the love of my life._ Droite wanted to speak her mind, but her courage was concealed just like the stars in the spacious sky. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug and tell him that he'll never be no one, that he's everything to her, that she adores him. She wanted to kiss him on the cheek, the forehead, the lips, anywhere, but she couldn't. _Would it be only a hopeful fantasy for him to kiss me first? Of course, he doesn't love me back..._ As she remained in her own thoughts, she felt a heavy force on her left shoulder. Shocked, she realized Kaito's lethargy had gotten the better of him, and he fell asleep... with his head against her shoulder. _He... he's on me..._ Her face burned as a forest fire sparked from a lightning bolt; her cheeks were soft cherry blossoms in spring. She was flustered, baffled, and excited.

Listening to his rhythmic breathing and feeling his warm breath on her neck made her heart rapidly flutter as butterflies in spring time. Droite had to admit that Kaito's face looked positively adorable as he slept. His usual emotionless and irritated expression had evolved into a peaceful, almost childishly innocent, one. She bit her lip, trying to figure out if she should obey her thoughts. Her mind was screaming "kiss him, kiss him, kiss him!" She allowed him to lay against her undisturbed for a minute before she couldn't hold it in any longer. She slowly and carefully turned her head and kissed him softly on the forehead. He twitched, causing Droite to fear she had woken him up, but he remained asleep. _He really is exhausted tonight. Why isn't he in his room?_ Droite got her answer when she felt the tower give a small jerk as though an earthquake's aftershock had hit the city. _That's why. Dr. Faker is using Haruto's power right now, so he's trying to wait for his little brother. Oh, Kaito, you really push yourself too much._ She wrapped her arm around his back, savoring the feeling of his body warmth against her own. _I love you so much. I wish you were mine..._

Droite remained silent for a while longer. She sometimes wondered if her beating heart would explode; she'd never felt that way before. She hugged him tightly against her side. To her surprise, his head moved a little like he was nuzzling her although she knew he'd never do something like that on purpose. Still, she couldn't help but have hope that everything he did was a reason, the reason being that he loves her back. "Hey," she shook his shoulder lightly. _I've had enough fun; I should wake him up._ He didn't move. "Kaito," he still seemed out like a light until he mumbled something.

"Beautiful..."

"H-huh?" Droite just stared at him, noticing with a blush a tiny smile forming across his lips. _I wonder what he's dreaming about?_ She thought.

"...love you..." he mumbled in his sleep. Droite hoped with all her heart he was dreaming about her. _Slim chance though..._ Droite, distracted in her own thoughts, didn't notice his eyes twitching a few times until he finally opened them with a few quick blinks. "What...?" Kaito, suddenly realizing where he was, jumped away from her and looked in the opposite direction. For the first time since they met, she saw him blushing. "S-sorry. Pl-please forget that ever ha-happened." he stammered, wide-eyed.

"What were your dreaming about?" she asked, smiling at his dramatic reaction.

"W-was I sleep talking?" He quickly turned towards her, his face even more red than before.

"A little," she admitted.

"I..." Kaito paused, blushing even harder and staring at his feet. "I w-was dreaming about... um..." he paused again, "butterflies." He finally finished his sentence, but the last word was barely audible.

"Butterflies?" Droite's eyes opened wide, baffled.

"Y-yeah... u-um.. See you." He rushed into the hallway, but Droite grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her, despite his attempts to escape. "Why are you-?" They were face to face, both staring in each other's eyes.

"I love butterflies." Droite said softly with a small smile across her lips. Before Kaito could react, she overcame her anxiety and wrapped her arms around his back, hugging him. Taking a deep breath of the cold, nighttime air, she fought to articulate the words of how she felt about him. Unfortunately, Droite couldn't and remained silent instead, praying that Kaito wouldn't leave her embrace. Sighing, he pushed her away from him.

"Droite..." Her face grew crimson as he slowly inched his lips closer to hers, his eyes closed, but before they were able to share a kiss, the ground shook once again, making them both stumble a little. Kaito's eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched; he left without another word. _So close..._ Droite thought dully. _Maybe if we had a little more time... No, it's alright. At least I'll always have this night, this one night, this one memory, that'll stay with me forever._ She leaned against the railing of the balcony.

The sky was dark blue, almost pure black, in the shadow of the night.


End file.
